


Naruto gets tired of work, fools around!

by JK_Studs



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Big Ass, Big Cock, F/M, Lolicon, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Studs/pseuds/JK_Studs
Summary: Naruto got bored while working, luckily, he found a distraction in one Namida Suzumeno.
Relationships: Namida Suzumeno/Naruto Uzumaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Naruto gets tired of work, fools around!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!
> 
> This one is a higher quality story, in my opinion, and a bit longer too! If you can’t tell, I like big butts, lol.
> 
> I discovered Namida recently and thought “dang she’s cute, lemme write a story with her” and bam!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not condone the acts done in this story, this is purely fiction.

‘Ahhh another boring day as hokage’ Naruto thought, who’s currently filling out the bane of all hokages, paperwork. ‘Maybe Hinata and me can have a little fun tonight. Hehe.’ He starts giggling like a pervert.

‘Man just thinking about her fat ass is making me hard!’ He muses. ‘Ahh I’ll just take care of it right now.’ He decides.

“Hey Anbu! Get out please! Thank you!” He commands nicely. The anbu flash away to go wherever they go. ‘Finally! Some privacy, sheesh!’ He then takes off his pants, revealing his hardening rod. It’s just about a foot of pure pussy destroyer! 

He starts thinking of Hinata and her fat ass, and strokes his meat stick. ‘Damn, maybe I should call Ino in here? That slut loves my cock!’ About a year before he became hokage, he brutally raped Ino. Making her one of many of his bitches. 

Right as his cock hardens however, a knock resounds throughout the room. “Naruto! You have visitors!” Shikamaru says through the door. “Alright hold up please!!” Naruto replies as he quickly hides his dick beneath his desk, still naked. “Troublesome” Shikamaru mutters outside.

“Ok come in!” Naruto says. The door opens and Shikamaru appears, along with one Namida Suzumeno. “Ah Namida! What can I do for you?” Naruto asks kindly. 

“She recently unlocked her voice jutsu and needs some help mastering it.” Shikamaru replies. “Is this correct?” Naruto asks Namida. 

“A-ah yes hokage-sama!” She replies timidly. Narutos dick starts throbbing, reminding him of his unfinished business. “Is that so...” he mutters looking at her.

“Shikamaru you may leave!” Naruto says. “Yea yea, I’m going.” Shikamaru says back. He then walks out into the hallway and closes the door.

‘Damn, my dick is starting to hurt with how hard it is’ Naruto thinks. Namida is still standing there timidly, looking at her feet.

“Hokage-sama?” She shyly asks, glancing at him. “Are you okay?”

‘She’s pretty cute isn’t she...’ Naruto ponders. He then decides something. ”Ah, no, sadly I’m in deep pain.” Naruto replies, pretending to be hurt.

“Is there any way I could help?” She asks passionately. “There is actually!” He replies back.

“What is it hokage-sama?” Namida tilts her head cutely. “This!” He says, then stands up, displaying his foot long beast of a cock. His cock is as hard as a rock, while his baseball sized balls hang. But the most glaring detail is the thick dribble of precut coming from his fist thick tip.

“H-h-Hokage-sama!” She squeaks, covering her reddened face.

“Aw don’t be shy! Look I’ll take off the rest of my clothes, then you do the same! Got it?” He proceeds to take off his top and everything else on him, leaving him entirely naked.

“Bu-but-“ Namida nervously starts only to get cut off. “I said take it off didn’t I?” He snarls, suddenly his personality does a complete 180! He was nice and caring before, where as now he’s cold and dominating!

“Yes!” She squeaks. Nervously she slowly starts taking off her clothes. “Hurry up bitch!” He snaps. Namida quickly rushes and after about a minute of waiting, she’s also naked. 

“I-is this g-good?” She shyly asks. “It’s better than good!” Naruto says. Her body is lithe and petite, including her budding breasts and soaking pussy. What’s not so petite however, is the massive ass she has! For a 12 year old, it’s massive, but it’s been covered up by her clothes, until now!

“Turn around. Now!” Naruto commands. “Of course!” She replies blushing. Turning around, she reveals her massive bubble butt too Naruto. “Bend down and arch your back slut!” He says. 

She does so, grabbing her knees, which lewdly reveals her leaking pussy. “Spread that ass bitch!” Naruto replies impatiently.

“O-ok hokage-sama.” She replies, reaching behind her with both hands and spreading it, she reveals even more of her pussy, along with her asshole. Which is contorted in a disk shape with how hard she’s gripping her cheeks.

“What a slut! Get ready for me to breed you whore!” He snarls, fuming. Walking towards her, he grabs her two ponytails with one hand, and then SLAMS his dick in her pussy, tearing straight through her cervix and tenting the back of her womb!

“Oouuuggghhhhh!!!!” Namida lewdly groans out, her chocolate brown eyes rolling backwards and tongue hanging out. A squirting orgasm happens, blasting the floor with her pussy juice.

“Ha! I only thrusted once! Now I’m going to breed you!” Naruto then starts slamming back in forth into her at a jackhammer pace, making her squirt with every thrust he makes!

“Oouuugghhh” is the only reply he gets. Her fat ass pancaking on his abs with every thrust. “What a natural born cumdump!” He snarls, slapping her fat ass with his unoccupied hand, leaving a bright red handprint. 

At this point Namida face is In the nastiest most lewd ahegao face ever. She’s even become silent with how many orgasms she’s having!

After 30 minutes, Naruto feels his balls clench. “Oh shit! You better get ready bitch!” Naruto yells. He lets go of her hair and instead, with one hand, palms her entire face! Pulling her back even faster! Her tongue slips through the crack in between his fingers, drooling all over like a pig!

“Fuucckk!!!” Naruto roars, fucking her even faster! “I’m cumming!!!!” He yells, slapping her ass so hard it makes shockwaves in the air and her ass, even making a semi-bloody handprint!

His balls start churning, and his load fires so fast it even stings, into her womb! A nasty sound could even be heard, akin to a bottle of mayonnaise being squeezed.

“Oooouuuugghhhhh!!” Namida also has her most powerful orgasm yet! Squirting half a liter of her juice on the floor, by now a huge puddle has formed beneath them. 

He stays rooted deep inside her, her head pulled back roughly, for about 4 minutes straight. So much of his semen is in her, that she already looks 9 months pregnant!

Finally he lets go of her, letting her fall on the floor. He kicks her on her back and spews his lay bits of cum all over her face. “Fucking bitch, call me master, no, call me Daddy now whore!” Naruto snarls at her.

“Yeesshhhh daddyyyy~” she says lewdly, completely broken. “It was amashingg~” she says.

“We’re not done yet bitch!” He kicks her stomach, making all the cum spill out.

1 month later..

There are rumors that the hokage has been doing the nasty in his office, judging by all the noise coming from in there, but each time someone goes and checks, it’s perfectly clean! So because of this everyone believes it was just that, a rumor.

Of course this couldn’t be further from the truth. If one looked closely at one Namida Suzumeno, they would notice a Uzumaki Swirl underneath her left eye, a sign of ownership, which she keeps covered with a bandaid in public.

Of course, this is only the beginning of Naruto’s collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, im pretty proud of it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
